crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
This is a list of quotes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Aku Aku/Uka Uka Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot *"Bandicoot power!" *"Hang on!" *"Wheeeee!" *"Let's go!" *"Hit the slow lane, buddy!" *"And that is how it's done!" (Race won) *"What can I say? I'm a natural!" (Race won) *"I think it's time for an upgrade." (Race lost) Dr. Neo Cortex *"Out of my way!" *"The trophy's mine!" *''*Evil Laugh*'' *"This was just an experiment." (Race lost) Dr. N. Gin *"Faster my kart, faster!" Tiny Tiger *"Whoahoho!" *"Tiny squash puny kart!" *"Tiny gets trophy!" *"Here comes Tiny!" Dingodile *"Heh heh heh heh!" (When selected) *"Dingo, Dingo, Dingo!" (When selected) *"I'll fry yous!" *"Move over mate!" *"Oh, bother!" (When hit) *"Too bad." (Hit while shielded) *"No way!" *"G'day, mates!" *"Mate, you call that racing?" (Race won) Polar Pura *"Mreeoow!" (When passing another racer) Ripper Roo Note: Ripper Roo's quotes are taken from his subtitles, as he uses insane laughter instead of actual speech. *"You crazy enough to race me? I should face Oxide in the big race! I'll show you wild driving! Last one across the finish line is a rotten brain!" (upon being challenged) *"You are crazier than me! Best get head checked if you think you could beat Oxide! Have a key. Good luck! You'll need it." (upon losing the race) Papu Papu Komodo Joe *"Look out!" *"Move assside!" Pinstripe Potoroo *"Fuggedaboutit!" Fake Crash Penta Penguin *"Penguin yay 1!" (Unlocking Penta) Dr. N. Tropy Nitros Oxide *"Greetings creatures of this planet...I've come to compete!" *"So, you pesky Earth slugs like to race, eh? Heheheheh! Well I, Nitros Oxide, am the fastest racer in the galaxy! I travel the stars, looking for creatures to test my skills. It's a little game I like to call "Survival of the Fastest"! Here's the way we play: I challenge the best driver of your world to race for the planet. If your driver wins, I'll leave your miserable little rock alone. But if I win, I'll turn your entire globe into a concrete parking lot, and make you my minion! Hahahahahaha! Get ready to race for the fate of your planet!" *"You're no match for me!" Crunch Bandicoot *"Hey, how's my exhaust taste?" *"Make way!" *"Heh ha ha ha!" *"Yeah!" *"Nah nah!" *"You're sure taking you're sweet time." *"Better watch your six, heheh!" N. Trance *"Yyeesss!" *"Faster!" *"Ha haaaa!" *"I'm on a roll!" *"You can't beat me!" *"Look at meeeee!" *"Awwww...I'm leaking!" (Race lost) Zem *"Boostalicious!" (When boosting) *"Haha, ripe for the taking!" *"I'm so close, *burp* You can taste it!" Krunk *"Here I come!" Nash *"Yes!" (When boosting) *"Heh, heh." (Using an item) *"Come closer, I won't bite!" (Using an item) *"Keep moving, keep moving, keep moving..." (When hit) *"Come on, show me whatcha got!" *"Eat my wake!" *"I'm right behind you!" *"I'm engineered to be...supreme." (Race won) Big Norm *"Hahaha, you got nothin'!" (Hit while shielded) *"Look who finally showed up!" *"Happy trails, pal!" (Using an item) *"Ooh, you're gonna feel that in the mornin'!" (Using an item) *"You just stay where you are, okay?" *"Just stay back there!" Geary *"Stop that!" (When hit) *"A futile effort." (Hit while shielded) *"Shoo! You're making a mess!" *"Stay away, you filthy thing!" *"Eat vacuum dust!" *"Deploying Sanitary reinforcement!" (Using an item) *"I'm right behind you!" *"How can a non-machine win?! CHEATER!" (Race lost) Real Velo *"Ah ha ha ha ha!" (When hit) *"You do realize I'm just toying with you?" *"I'm coming for you!" *"Maximum velocityyy!" Tawna Bandicoot *"Ho ho!" (When boosting) *"Comin' at ya, full speed!" (When boosting) *"Ugh!" (When hit) *"Oh, really?" (When hit) *"Did you even try?" (Hit while shielded) *"Not happening." (Hit while shielded) *"Hee hee hee..." (Using an item) *"Whoops..." (Using an item) *"Little somethin' for ya!" (Using an item) *"Ooh, this looks fun!" (Using an item) *"Watch out!" *"Comin' through!" *"See you at the finish line." *"I really wanted that trophy..." (Race lost) Isabella *"Ha ha ha ha!" (When boosting) *"Vroom, vroom!" (When boosting) *"Tread lightly!" (Using an item) *"Oooh..." (When hit) *"Hey, watch the paint!" (When hit) *"Ha! Amateur!" (When passing another racer) Megumi Liz *"Catch me at the winner's circle!" *"Hold on!" (When boosting) *"Woohoo!" (When boosting) *"Whoa, uhh..." (When spinning out of control) *"Ha ha haa..." (Using an item) *"How's this taste?" (Using an item) *"Oops..." (Using an item) *"What was that?" (When hit) *"Oy, watch yourself!" (Hit while shielded) *"Are you having a laugh?" (Race lost) Ami *"This is great!" (When boosting) *"Ugh, could you..." (When hit) *"I'll just wait for you up front." *"Take your time." *"Heh, see ya!" (When passing another racer) *"Just watch me on the next one..." (Race lost) Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Quotes